It is known to provide for a display device such as a display panel, video monitor (e.g. CRT), television screen or other video display to present information (in some form) for entertainment or use by one or more workers in an office or other work environment. Display devices are generally associated with electronic equipment or appliances, such as computing devices or video receivers (e.g. television or the like).
In a typical application, the display device is positioned on a fixed worksurface (such as a table or desk), and thereby is in a relatively fixed or “static” position relative to workers or other persons who enter a work space (such as an office). Where the display device is a conventional video monitor, it may be difficult (if not also inconvenient) to adapt the position of the display device to the needs of one or more workers who may have the need or desire to view or share information presented. Likewise, it can be difficult to move the display device to a less prominent position within the work space, for example when information is to be viewed in private, or when the display device is not in use. In any event, according to known arrangements, it is typically difficult as well as inconvenient to move a display device from an in-use position where information can be viewed and shared readily to a private or stowed position where information is not displayed or not to be shared by persons in the work space. As a result, in many applications, display devices, once installed in a work space, are not repositioned frequently—even if repositioning would be desirable or advisable under the circumstances.
The more prevalent use of display panels (e.g. flat panel displays) as display devices for computing devices has to some extent lessened the inconvenience of repositioning, but the basic difficulties remain. Moreover, the need to provide a connection for utilities (e.g. power and/or data) to the display device is also a consideration. In typical applications, such connections are made by cables and require suitable proximity to outlets, and cause additional difficulty to be addressed when the display device is to be repositioned within the work space.
Fixture arrangements for display devices, such as adjustable arms, bases or stands, are known. However, such arrangements are typically positioned in a fixed location within the work space and thereby allow for a limited range of motion or change in orientation of the display device. Moreover, it is typical for such arrangements to accommodate only a single display device. When two (or more) display devices are used, the difficulties of positioning and repositioning may be multiplied.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a support system for a display device that allows for convenient repositioning of the display device within a work space. It would also be advantageous to provide a support system for a display device that provides for a wide range of motion and allows for a variety of orientations of the display device. It would further be advantageous to provide for a support system for a display device that can accommodate one or two or more display devices. It would further be advantageous to provide for a support system that provides for convenient management and interconnection of cables providing utilities to the display device (or display devices). It would further be advantageous to provide for a support system for a display device that can readily be integrated with the articles of furniture within a work space. It would further be advantageous to provide for a support system for a display device that can provide an interface for known fixture arrangements used for display devices.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.